


Honey Meadows

by TyanataDraven



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1640573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyanataDraven/pseuds/TyanataDraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock had met once before. They had shared a weekend together in a town called Moffat(real place). They called themselves Willy and Ham. This is when John figured out who Willy grew up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Meadows

Willy, I’m Sorry

                John was standing at parade rest when Sherlock returned to the flat carrying grocery sacks. Sherlock lifted one up, “This one is not food.” John didn’t say anything he just continued to watch Sherlock as he put away the grocery items. It really unnerved Sherlock he was not used to being the one scrutinized. He was used to John watching him but never like this. After putting away the last of the groceries, Sherlock decides to make some tea. He flips on the kettle and asks John if he would like some. He gets no answer. He turns to see John still watching him. John says, “Willy, I’m sorry.” Sherlock freezes going numb from hearing that name. No one has called him Willy or any other form of William since he was 15.

The last time had been with the boy named Ham in a town called Moffat (Real Town) about 36k north of Dumfries. He looks at John with different eyes looks for all the things he had tried to forget about his Ham. Sherlock flinches at that thought. Ham had never really been his. Their last day had been enough to let him know that. John’s hair is darker but that comes from age. His eyes are the right color central heterochromia bluebut nowhere close to as bright and innocent as Ham’s had been but again it has been nearly 20 years since that weekend together. Sherlock shakes his head and tries to pretend he doesn’t remember, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Ham.” John smiles and Sherlock realizes he gave himself away. He turns and nearly runs to his room slamming and locking the door in Ham’s…no John’s face. He tosses himself on the bed and does his best to hold back the tears. ‘How could he do that to me? Why did you use me like that Ham?’ his mind screams. The door handle rattles. John is trying to get in, “Please Willy let me explain. I have been wanting to ever since you ran out of the cottage.” Sherlock screams, “DO NOT CALL ME THAT!!!! YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT!!” He hears John slid down the door to sit in front of it. ‘He can stay there all night for all I care,’ thinks Sherlock. John bags his head once against the door. Softly as if to a child says, “I really am sorry, WI…Sherlock. I should not have said those things. I hadn’t known you were awake. Harry had found us. I was still mad at her and my parents.” Sherlock yells, “GO AWAY!!!! I DON’T CARE!” He hears John sigh and get up and leave. Sherlock cries.

John goes to the living room and sits on the couch so he can watch Sherlock’s door. After an hour of nothing from his room, John decides he needs some help. Unfortunately there is only one person that can. He texts <I need to talk to you in person. JW>

<I’ll send the car. MH>

<No I need you to come here. I think I broke Willy. JW> He knows calling Sherlock Willy will let Mycroft know what the situation is.

<Ham? MH>

John sighs glad he doesn’t have to explain.

<Meet me in Regents in ONE HOUR. MH>

John cringes slightly. Mycroft is going to tear him a new one and then some but John did sort of expect that <I’ll be there. JW>

An hour later John thinks about telling Sherlock he is going for a walk but thinks it best to leave him be. Mycroft is sitting on a bench barely within the park. John can see that he is very agitated because he is white-knuckling the handle of his umbrella. When John reaches him he stands at full attention. Mycroft sighs, “Please Ham, have a seat. I have wanted to meet you for some time now.” John flinches as he sits next to Mycroft. John opens his mouth but closes it before making a noise when Mycroft waves his hand. “I will do the talking you will listen. I did not get anything out of him until five years later. I had visited him up at Cambridge and we decided to do some drinking something neither of has actually done since. I didn’t have nearly as much as Sherlock did. So I asked him and he answered. I asked him why he stopped everyone from calling him Willy. He had preferred being called that or William to my calling him Sherlock. So he told me about the boy named Brian Hinders, his first boyfriend. They had been going out for nearly two years. I never met him. He turned out to be abusive and a drug addict. Yes Sherlock was addict when you met him as Willy. He had been clean for a month because I was there and Brian had been gone for more than three. Sherlock always tried back than to be clean for me when I came home on Holiday.” John has gone cold hearing about this Brian and wonders if he could find him if he is still alive.

Mycroft smiles, “Brian has been thoroughly dealt with Doctor Watson.” John nods. He may have hurt Sherlock but he never wants to do it again nor does he want anyone else to do it. “Before you continue what can you tell me about that banker Seb?” Mycroft sighs, “What he did came after I had visited Sherlock. He used him not just for sex. He had made Sherlock believe they were friends for over a year before he left Cambridge.” John flexes his hand wishing he had punched Sebastian when he had the chance. “Sherlock told me that you had found him in one of the fields not far from that quaint cottage you shared that weekend. He had been crying and was hurt. You took him to the cottage ‘Honey Meadow’ and patched him up. He got you to stay with him and eventually it became more than one boy helping another. The morning he came running back to our house he had heard you yelling at someone, your sister Harry.” John nodded amazed that Mycroft knew the name of the cottage. There had been abandoned beehives in the back. “Well when you had said that it had been nothing to you that you were never going to see ‘ _that boy’_ again it broke his heart. I think he had fallen in love with you from that first moment. I wanted to find you but he only knew you as Ham, short for Hamish your middle name, so I had nothing to go on but a description. As accurate as his memory is I still decided it might be best not to bother. I didn’t think that after five years I would be able to find a young 5’6” man with bright blond hair, central heterochromiac blueeyes.” Mycroft tilts his head and smiles.

John sighs, “Much easier than you think since I haven’t grown a centimeter since.” Mycroft chortles, “Yes. Sherlock did go back to Moffat a few times. He would walk right past that cottage every time as fast as possible without running but would never change his route. Twice I was with him. Once I went by myself to look at the place. It was two years ago and a young man was out there fixing it up. I talked to him. He told me his father who owned the place had just past and the he was going to eventually sell it. Six months ago James, the young man, called me and we started the proceedings for me to purchase it under Sherlock’s name.” Mycroft pulls an envelope out of his pocket and hands it to John. John looks at the contents and finds a pair of keys and the deed to Honey Meadows in his and Sherlock’s names. “We were just finishing up when you texted I had your name added. I don’t care what you do with it other than show it to Sherlock and make that decision together. You may not be gay but you are bi. You have had several male lovers many of them in Afghanistan and you love my brother.” John sighs and puts the envelope in his jacket pocket. “Mycroft you are an arse and I love you for it. I do love Sherlock. I loved him when we were those two boys back in Moffat. I saw him a few days later I wanted to tell him but he turned and ran again when he saw me. You were there. You had do run after him.” Mycroft nodded his eyes focused on a bush across the street John turned just in time to see Sherlock duck down and alley that would take him back to Baker St. John sighed. “John he has always been fascinated with bees. We went to the Gardens when he was five. I let him go ahead of me. He lost sight of me but I never lost him. At the lilies he leaned in to the bed and got a big whiff of them. When he pulled his face out there was a bee sitting on his nose. Both were quite calm, I was letting Sherlock examine the bee until he lifted his hand to touch it. I quickly got to him and knocked the bee off. It would have stung him had he touched. I didn’t know if Sherlock was allergic to stings. He is not. He was mad at me for shooing the bee away but I explained to him that it would have stung him and then died because of it. Let him have some bees.” John stood smiling, “I’m not sure I could deny him anything if he actually asked me.” Mycroft laughed at that. His phone beeped. <COME HOME NOW> John smiled. “He is quite anxious pacing the floor. Don’t be gentle otherwise you will never get to tell him.” John nodded and left Mycroft.

                John stared up at the door to the flat listening to Sherlock pace. He was nervous about what he would find up there. He glanced to Mrs. Hudson’s door and recalled that she had gone to her sister’s for the weekend. ‘Good,’ he thought. He sighed and climbed the steps. His leg was acting up on him. SO he went a bit slower than normal. When he entered the flat proper he took his time removing his coat after removing the envelope and took a seat. Sherlock had stopped pacing and was now watching John in that annoying way that lets him ‘see all’. John sighed, “I really don’t want there to be yelling.” In reply Sherlock held out his hand in which John placed the envelope, “They sold our cottage to someone. It hadn’t even been posted as for sale and it is already sold.” John smiles noting Sherlock had said ‘our cottage’. John waved his hand at the envelope. Sherlock sneered, “Is this some kind of bribe to get you to leave me?” John shook his head, “Just open it, Will...Sherlock.” When Sherlock saw what was inside he sat down hard on the floor. “He…bought…it.” John nodded, “For us to do with as we please but whatever we do has to be a joint decision.” Sherlock nodded and set the envelope on the coffee table. He just sat there on the floor not looking at John. John watched him for a little while. He had just come to the decision to make some tea when Sherlock spoke, “Why did you say that?” John knew that was a question for the boy that had called himself Ham from the one called Willy.

John sat up in his chair, “Harry was the one to find us. She was always a pain in my arse. An overprotective big sister, like Mycroft but I still loved her for it. It lets me know someone cares about me. She had immediately started in on me about not having let her know where I had been or who I was with. I pointed out that I had left a message on the machine that said I was staying with a friend and would have been back Monday afternoon. She said that was not good enough. That was when we both heard something from the bedroom. She headed for the door asking who else was there. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. I told her that I had found a boy hurt and had brought him there to take care of. She immediately jumped to the conclusion of what we did and it was her that said you will never see that boy again. I saw you standing in the doorway then. I hollered for you to wait. I ran after you but even then you were faster than me and longer legged.” John and Sherlock smiled at the memory of Sherlock’s long legs wrapped around John. “Anyway, it was two days later in the village when I saw you but you ran away from me as soon as I saw you. Harry was there and kept me from going after you.” Sherlock looked into John’s eyes. John waited hoping Sherlock understood. “Your sister is a bloody fucking hypocrite and a bitch.” John closed his eyes and sighed, “Damn right she is.” John reaches his hand to Sherlock who takes it in his. They stay that way until Sherlock pulls John out of his chair and into his lap. He holds John like a long-lost teddy and John lets him. Sherlock cries and John holds on to him.

When Sherlock stops crying John lifts his head so he can look into Sherlock’s eyes. He wipes the tears form Sherlock’s face and gentle kisses him. Sherlock moves his hand to the back of John’s neck and deepens the kiss. John can barely breathe but doesn’t want to pull away. He puts his hands to the side of Sherlock’s face he gave a slight nudge with his body and Sherlock stretched out on the floor pulling John with him. They lay like that just kissing for hours. Sometimes they were gentle kisses like that first one and sometimes they were kisses that were meant to devour them both whole. Eventually they fell asleep like that but John soon woke from a slight chill. Sherlock still had his arms wrapped around John though loose enough for him to move. John sat up to grab a pillow and throw off the sofa but the move was hindered when Sherlock’s arms suddenly tightened around him. John smiled, “Just grabbing a cover. I’m cold.” Sherlock’s arms loosened enough for him to pull a pillow down and place it under Sherlock’s head than grab the quilt and cover them completely. John settled back into Sherlock’s arms laying his head on Sherlock’s shoulder. Sherlock gives a gentle squeeze and they both go back to sleep. The next night John sleeps in Sherlock’s bed with him. Two months later they take a week off and go to their cottage, Honey Meadows. They spend the entire time getting to know each other like they had the first time they met.

They spend the summer there fixing everything up especially the beehives. They hire someone to care for the bees when they are away. Sherlock reads everything he and John can find on caring for bees and making honey. They decide to retire there after fifteen years of working together. They have another five years just them and the bees when Sherlock finds John sitting in his favorite chair overlooking the meadow of lilies they had planted. At first he thinks John is sleeping but John lets him know he is not. “Do you forgive me Willy?” Sherlock is stunned by this not sure what to say at first. He picks John up and sits with him in his lap. He kisses John’s forehead, “A soon as you walked back into the flat after Mycroft gave you the deed maybe even before that.” John smiles, “I love you.” Sherlock smiles back, “I know. I love you too.” Sherlock’s nephew Hamish finds them like that. He thought they were asleep but quickly realized they were not. He called his father. They are buried together in the meadow of lilies were no one but Hamish and Mycroft know where to find them.


End file.
